I'm not the person you think I am
by roger-that123
Summary: There's a new girl at McKinley and everyone is curious to know who she is, but what happens when her shaky past comes back to hunt her and ends up in unexplainable situations. Who will be there for her and will it be who you expect. Eventual romance.
1. New girl

Dani sighed heavily as she looked out into the crowed car park, today was her first day at McKinley high school. She hoped it would be better than her last school. She looked around for a moment and exhaled at the hundred new faces not one she knew from her neighborhood. She waited for a moment, she wasn't great when it came to new people she closed her eyes gathering her nerves. She shook her head it was either now or never, she grabbed her bag from the passenger seat, she opened the truck door and hopped out She slammed the door shut and locked it. She stepped back for a moment and came into contact with a body.

"Whoa, Blondie watch the treads" a deep voice said from behind her. She froze some when she felt a hand on the middle of her back. Moving away from the touch she turned and found a boy with dark brown hair watching her.

"Huh?" he rolled his eyes as he looked at her. She looked down when he pointed to his trainers.

"Are you thick? I said watch the treads" Dani nodded some as he spoke down to her.

"Oh, sorry" He smiled some once she spoke. His smile was more of a smirk leaning more to the one side than the other, he wore a red football letterman jacket; they had them at her old school the typical jock you could spot them a mile off with there plain t-shirts underneath and blue jeans it seemed he was the same. A smirk came to his face as he looked at her.

"You new here?" he asked looking around him before looking back at her; probably making sure no one saw him talking to the newbie. Dani looked at him before nodding her reply, she felt slightly uncomfortable talking to him. He chuckled some before speaking again. "You don't talk much do you" Dani narrowed her eyes some at him, she couldn't help but smile when he did.

"No" she shook her head and folded her arms over her chest. He smiled at her and did the same. She wasn't sure if he was mocking her or just trying to get her to talk to him.

"Well I'm Finn, fresh off the football team" he extended his hand to her and smiled when she shook it,"This is normally when you introduce yourself" Dani nodded some before replying.

"Dani" he shook his head some at the little information she'd given him, she really was hard to talk to.

"Is it short for something" he asked leaning against her truck, he wasn't leaving until she spoke to him properly.

"It's short for Danielle" she scrunched her face up as she looked at him.

"You don't look like a Danielle" Dani rose her brow some at his comment, she really wanted to just go where she had to be but by the looks of it he wasn't going to leave her be and she didn't want to be rude.

"What does a Danielle look like then?" he smiled some at her sudden question, it seemed he'd cracked her and she was willing to talk.

"I don't know, I imagine a girl who likes ballet and pink, and well" he looked over her and took in her appearance,"With that leather jacket and those boots, not really suiting the name. Dani fits better" she smiled in agreement. He noticed she wasn't the typical girl that came here, she wore minimal makeup so she still looked natural and she dressed differently, her jacket jeans and shirt weren't what the other girls wore. He tried to place her into a category at the school but he couldn't she wasn't a geek or one of the bitchy cheerleader types, then he realized she was his type a girl that was different and unique.

"So Dani where you come from?" he asked when he felt he'd been staring at her too long without saying anything.

"Carmel High, It's shit" she rolled her eyes at the thought of her last school. Finn smiled some as he looked at her.

"So your parents move or something?" Dani shook her head as she looked at him.

"I had to be transferred 'cause some stuff went down and no I'm in care" Finn's face softened some as he herd the words leave her mouth, he felt bad for bringing up her parents as they could be dead much like his own father. He herd someone call his name but right now he wasn't interested he wanted to find out more about the girl in front of him.

"Finn!" his name echoed closer this time. He sighed some and looked away from Dani to see a blonde girl in a cheerleader outfit running towards him with a smile on her face he smiled back but he noticed her disappear when she lade eyes on Dani.

"Hey babe" she smiled before leaning up and kissing him, Dani looked away for a moment she felt awkward.

"Hey, Who's this?" the blonde asked looking at Dani suspiciously.

"This is Dani, she's transferred from Carmel, Dani this is Quinn my girlfriend" Finn noticed Dani's uneasiness from being around Quinn and winked at her, he smiled when she smirked some.

"Hi" Quinn watched her she'd noticed the way she'd been looking at him. She continued to stare at her knowing she was making her uncomfortable.

"Stop" Finn noticed and glared down at his girlfriend.

"Stop, what" Quinn replied not taking her eyes off of Dani.

"You, they way your looking at her" Finn looked over at Dani who winked at him mimicking the actions he'd done moment ago and too piss the girl in front of her off.

"Well its not my fault she keeps flirting with you" Dani scoffed some as she herd what she said, she'd know about it if she was flirting with him.

"I so wasn't" Quinn looked at Finn for a moment before turning to glare at Dani. She moved away from Finn before speaking.

"Well that's what it looks like to me. Coming onto my guy like you can" she stepped closer to Dani before speaking. "What is your problem?" Dani smiled some and rose her brow, it wasn't the first time she'd had an over obsessed girlfriend come over to her when she'd been talking to 'their man'.

"Bitchy please, If I was flirting with him he would be my guy by now" Quinn glared at her she didn't like the way Dani had said it as though it was a fact and if she wanted too she could take him away from her. Finn couldn't help the chuckled that left his mouth as he herd the way Dani spoke to Quinn, she defiantly was a wild card.

"Come on Quinn, let her be" Quinn glared at Finn once he started pulling her away from this new girl. How dare he not stick up for her and just laugh as though he was watching someone else get put in their place. Dani smiled some when Finn turned around and smirked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Everywhere was the same, the walls, the doors even the students. Something about schools were always the same, the groups of students; the jocks, the bitchy cheerleader and then your geeks, all of which she walked past on her way towards her locker. She sighed some when she found it number 62, the place where she would place everything she needed to practically survive this place. Whilst typing in the combination, the locker beside her slammed shut and she became face to face with he boy she'd met earlier.

"Hey" Dani said looking at him with a soft smiled back in realisation on who it was.

"Hey, Dani wasn't it ?" she smiled and nodded. "How was first class?" he noticed her timetable in her hand, she noticed him looking and handed it too him.

"It was so much fun" Finn looked up from her timetable with a smile on his face at the sarcasm in her voice.

"That well" she shook her head and sipped at the bottle of water, "Hey, look at that we have chemistry together next" she smiled some as he handed her timetable back to her, "You can sit with me if you like" he smiled when Dani nodded.

"Hey, Barbie why can't you find your own Ken and keep your mitts of my friends man" Dani rolled her eyes as a tall Latina walked past surrounded by cheerios.

"Go screw yourself, Santana" Dani smiled some when she herd Santana chuckle.

"I prefer other people to do it for me, but then again you wouldn't know anything about that. Considering you're a desperate little virgin" Santana smirked some as she stared at the girl before her.

"Hmm, you don't know me" Santana couldn't help but smile some as she saw the glint in the girls eyes.

"See you in math class Dani" Santana smiled some before walking away.

"Looking forward to it already" Finn frowned some at their interactions, he waited a moment so that Santana was completely out of ear reach.

"How do you know Santana?" Dani chuckled some.

"I don't she's in my maths class" she replied closing her locker, "She's not the greatest, but she talks to me so I'll put up with her."

"She's all right once you get to know her" Dani rose her brow some.

"Isn't that what people say so they don't call said person a bitch" Dani asked looking at him. She smiled when he looked down and then back up at her.

"Erm... well you could say that" Finn said shaking his head, she chuckled slightly. Finn jerked his head in the direction of their next class, indicating to Dani to follow him.

"Come on" Finn smiled some before showing Dani their classroom. Dani sighed some when she noticed how overly happy the teacher seemed in seeing her.

"Nice to have you with us Danielle, I'm Mr Evans" he said handing her some books. Dani smiled as she took the books off of him. Dani rolled her eyes some as she followed Finn too a seat at the front of the class.

"Why didn't you tell him you don't like being called Danielle?" Dani just shook her head before replying.

"It's just unwanted hassle" Finn nodded and sat down next to her.

"Hey, newbie" she herd a voice say from behind her, Dani cleared her throat before turning around and coming face to face with a guy with a Mohawk and a smile plastered on his face, "Hey, Your hot" Dani rose her brow some as she looked at him, he continued so smile at her. Dani simply frowned before turning around.

"He speaks the truth" Dani smiled some as he nudged her some. Finn liked Dani, she was different compared to Quinn; Quinn always seemed to think about herself anything that worked for her had to work for him, but Dani seemed different. Dani felt a tap on her shoulder again.

"Hey, hot stuff" he did his best 'sup look' as she turned too him, "Here's the thing, You're hot, I'm hot, why don't we cut to the chase. Lets get together I could make it worth your while" Dani frowned at his forwardness, it seemed as though she wore a tg around her neck saying 'easy' considering this was the way most guys asked her out.

"Erm, I'm gay so I'm not interested" Dani shrugged her shoulders before turning back to look at Finn. She blushed some at the look Finn was giving her.

"You're gay" he asked slightly disappointed, he smiled some when she smirked and shook her head.

"What do you think?" Dani chuckled some when Finn shook his head smiled and turned away from her to open his text-book.


	3. 6 weeks later

6 weeks later.

"What do you mean your breaking up with me?" Finn frowned some as he could see and hear the anger in Quinn. She looked like as though she was about to explode.

"We have nothing in common anymore, all you care about is being prom queen and I'm fed up with it" Quinn sighed heavily, rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips as though she was daring him to continue.

"If you break up with me I'll make you life hell" Finn sighed heavily and shook his head. He looked at Quinn for a moment before placing his weights on the floor, standing up and pulling his shirt off.

"Go ahead I don't care I can find someone like that" he snapped his finger to emphasise his point. He sighed some and looked to his side, once he did she spotted Dani laughing with Puck and a few other guys off the football team. He smiled when she turned and looked at him. Quinn glared at her causing Dani too frown and turn away from them.

"You get with her I'll dig the dirt and find things about her that could wake the dead" Finn glared at the girl before him and shook his head, Quinn really had changed and it was for the worst.

xxxx  
"Oh wow" Dani chuckled some and shook her head as she watched Puck flex his muscles as though to prove a point, Dani rose her brow some when he looked at her and winked at her.

"This body could do so many things to yours" Puck smirked some when he noticed her cheeks flush red and her look away for a moment.

"You think I'd let you get that close to me" she said with a smirk, he chuckled before grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around.

"Okay, okay. Now just put me down" she chuckled some when he placed her on a table that had bottles of water.

"Come on Dani just give us a shot, I'll make it worth your while" Dani smiled some before running her fingers through her hair.

"I can't, don't ask why you'll find out soon enough" Puck sighed some and gently tucked a strand of Dani's hair behind her ear. Coach Beiste smiled some as she walked past the couple, she stopped for a moment and turned to them.

"Puckerman can I talk to Dani for a moment?" Puck smiled and moved away from Dani.

"Yeah sure Coach" He winked at her before walking off towards the others.

"Now I understand you like being in here" Dani looked at her and nodded.

"Is there a problem?" Dani smiled when Coach Beiste shook her head and smiled.

"No of course not, I just want to warn you that when a teenage boys adrenaline is pumping and there's a pretty girl in front of them, certain things tend too wonder and I'd hate too see you get into trouble or get hurt" Dani nodded some once she realized what coach was talking about.

"Yeah sure I totally understand" Coach smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"So you and Puckerman dating?" Dani blushed some and shook her head.

"No, he's sweet and all but not for me" Coach nodded and smiled when she noticed Finn watching Dani; like he had been for most of the afternoon.

"Finn's sweet you should give him a shot" Dani smiled and nodded as she too watched Finn, she smiled at him when she caught his eye causing him to become flustered and pretend he didn't see her.

Finn sighed heavily before looking up, he was nervous - today was the day he was going to ask Dani to be his girlfriend. As he looked up he noticed Dani's truck pull up in its usual spot; the spot where he had fist met her to be percise.  
He waited for her to climb out before making his way over to her, she smiled when she spotted him.

"Hey" Finn's face lit up as he looked at her, he shook himself out of his daydream as he felt he was staring at her. She didn't notice.

"Hey yourself" she replied with a chuckle, she smiled back at him for a moment before they both staring walking towards the school main entrance.

"You look cold" Dani didn't have the chance to reply as he had draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"You don't have to do that" Dani said looking at him, and taking it off.

"Oh I know I want to" Dani smiled some but it soon faded when she noticed Quinn glaring at her, she shook her head and looked back at Finn.

"I think this is a bad idea, you have a girlfriend and I'm not gonna let you break her heart" Dani said with a soft smile.

"She's not my girlfriend" Dani frowned and shook her head, "I had an energy exchange and I like someone else" Finn smiled at her when she simply nodded.

"Who is she or he depending on which way you swing?" he chuckled some, he loved the fact Dani never cared weather a person was different,she had a big heart which was rare in person of his age.

"She's this new girl at school, she a little bit of a wild card she had dyed blond hair and now its brown" he picked up a strand of her hair and ran it over his fingers, Dani frowned when realization dropped on her

"Wait, you don't mean -?" she trailed off when she noticed the look on his face and the little sigh he let out.

"Dani, I like you and it would me a lot to me if you were to go on a date with me" she looked at him for a moment, apart of her was telling her not but a bigger part was saying 'fuck it'.

"Yeah why not?" she said looking at him, he smiled some. This was defiantly going to be a new experience.

**few weeks later**

Finn looked around the choir room, he hadn't seen Dani all day; she'd been late too school because she had to take her brother to the dentist and she then had to go to the hospital, he smiled some when he noticed her walk through the door with non other than Santana. She winked some at him as she made her way towards the back of the room to sit with Kurt and Mercedes; as she walked past him she ran her fingers through is hair causing him to chuckle some. She smiled some as she sa down between Kurt and Mercedes.

"Oh my god!" Kurt said rather loudly and looked at Dani, a few members of the group frowned and turned to him along with Dani and Santana.

"What?" she asked looking at the smirk on his face. Mercedes caught on what he was talking about and too shared the same expression.

"You're dating Finn, aren't you?" the others in the room chuckled some and began to whisper and stare at both Dani and Finn.

"You're dating Finn?" Santana questioned looking at the girl who was now sinking in her chair. Dani looked over too her and glared daring her to say something but gladly she didn't. "Since when?" Santana questioned again, Dani shrugged her shoulders and stared at her with a sorry expression, Santana simply shook her head and sighed heavily.

"Nice on Finn, you go the new hottie" Puck said patting Finn on the shoulder, secretly he was kinda jealous he wanted to ask Dani out on a date but his bro beat him to it and for now he would be happy for him.

"Yea, just something new" Finn said trying to sound cool. Puck chuckled some and fist bumped him, he turned to look at Dani who seemed to be being interrogated by almost every girl in glee club along with Kurt. He smiled he was glad to finally call the girl his.

xxx

Girls bathroom after Glee club.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dani sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair, she looked up at Santana who was obviously holding back tears.

"I'm sorry, I told you I do this" Santana exhaled; trying to calm herself, and shook her head, she looked at Dani for a moment.

"Then why tell me you liked me?" Dani sighed; she felt horrible - she did like Santana but she just wasn't ready to have a relationship with another girl.

"Because I do" Santana sighed some at how small Danis voice sounded as though it was physically paining her to tell her so.

"I told you I wanted you, and you didn't say it back" Dani rubbed her hands over her face.

"I do, of course I do. But Finn -" she was cut off by Santana's angers tone.

"What about Finn?"

"I can't hurt him, It wouldn't be right" Santana shook her head and looked at the girl before her.

"I've gotta go" Dani's face softened some.

"No, San wait" Santana pushed Dani away from her and ran off down the corridor. Dani sighed some and rested her head against her locker door.

Santana exhaled heavily as she tried to keep her emotions under control; this time it wasn't working. She continued to walk the hallways, many were looking at her as she let the tears fall freely. She bumped into someone and without thinking barged past them.

"Whoa San, what's up?" she stopped when she realized it was Quinn, and right now she needed her best friend. Santana shook her head as she looked at her friend.

"Dani's with Finn" Quinn's face softened some, she looked at Santana with sorry eyes and pulled her into a tight hug

xxxxx

"You're a bitch!" Dani glanced at the blond in front of her with wide eyes, this was the first time Quinn had blew her top at her.

"Excuse me?" Quinn pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the girl before her, this girl was really starting to piss her off.

"You know exactly what you've done" Quinn exhaled as to keep her anger at bay, she continued as she stared blankly at her. "How dare you lead Santana on, how dare you make her think you liked her and how dare you hurt her like you did" Dani sighed some as she looked at the girl before her.

"No offence Quinn, but what I do is no of your business" Dani sighed some and turned to leave before she could, however, she felt a firm hand grab her arm and pull her quick.

"It became my business when you hurt my best friend" Dani exhaled some and looked at Quinn's grip on her arm and noticed her arm was white around the area Quinn was holding. "Now you best back off of her and leave her alone. You hear me?" Dani quickly looked at Quinn and nodded. Quinn frowned some when she noticed the scared look on Dani's face.

"Can I go?" Quinn let go of the girls arm and walked off down the corridor. She smiled some when she noticed Santana at the end of it, she looked unusually happy.

"Hey" Santana said with a smile, Quinn smiled back and linked their arms together.

"Come on or we'll be late for class" Santana nodded before walking off with Quinn in toe.


	4. Preggers

Quinn stared down at the white and blue stick a small red "+" was staring back at her. She looked at the box she got it from it stated " - Negative. + Positive" she felt tears run down her face as she continued to stare at the stick in front of her. This can't be happening she though, how could she have been so naive to think that the first time you wouldn't be able to get pregnant, of course it was possible. She glanced down at her phone 11.00 Glee club practice was on, she quickly washed her face applied some make up, shoved the pregnancy text in its box and back in her bag, she zipped it up, put it on and hastily rushed out of the bathroom - down the corridor and into the choir room where everyone was already seated.

"Nice of you to join us Quinn" Mr. Schue said when she arrived a little later than usually. She smiled as she made her way to the back of the risers to sit along side Brittany and Santana, she gave Santana a sad smiled before settling down to listen to the what the Mr. Schue had to say. "Right class, this weeks assignment is..." He paused a quickly made his way over to the white board to write the word 'love', "love songs" Finn smiled some and squeaked Dani's hand to indicate he wanted them to sing one, she smiled some and nodded.

"Mr. Schue this is ridiculous we all know that Barbie and Ken and the Pretty Ponies in here are going to sing a song to one another" Santana sighed some as she indicted to Dani, Finn, Blaine and Kurt. Dani rose her brow some as she turned to look at Santana.

"See Santana, I thought of that and decided to put you into pairs" he paused some and grabbed a black beanie off of the piano. "Your fates will be determined by who you pick out of the hat" the room erupted into excitement. "So Quinn you're up first" she sighed some and rubbed her hands together before getting up and making her way over to the piano, she placed her hand inside and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Sam" he smiled some when he herd his name, he was glad he'd got her considering the massive crush he had on her. nodded at Kurt who got up and swiftly made his way over to the hat, he smiled broadly when he pulled the piece of paper out.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed, Blaine smiled some he turned to glare at Santana when he herd her scoff.

"You're up Santana" she sighed heavily and got up, she made her way over the the hat and pulled out a name.

"You've got to be kiddin me" she said quietly. "Dani" Dani snapped her head up some and frowned when she and Santana caught eye sight.

"Great" Dani said quietly, Finn frowned some and nudged her some. He was confused as to why both Santana and Dani hated the idea of singing together, they'd done it before on multiple occasions. The rest of glee was filled with people picking partners, some happy some complaining - which was to be expected.

"Right" Dani jumped some at the sudden voice next to her, she smiled at little when she noticed Santana looking at her as though she was on a mission. "My place tonight, so we can work on the song" Dani nodded some as she looked at the girl. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Erm... I don't know what you want me too say" Santana tied to hide the smile that played with her lips as she looked at the confused look on Dani's face. Santana sighed some and looked down for a moment.

"Do you need to phone your dad and tell him?" Dani ran her fingers through her hair and nodded; she was exhausted - both emotionally and physically, her thoughts didn't want to give her peace and everything with Finn, Santana and her dad was being to get to her. Santana waited for Dani to come off of the phone, she noticed the way Dani seemed different today; as though she'd lost the small bit of life about her, she wanted to know what was wrong but she also didn't want Dani to think she cared about her. Even when she did. "What he say?" Dani looked up at Santana and smiled some.

"He said its fine as long as I'm back by ten" Santana nodded and walked away leaving Dani to yet again be lost in her thoughts.

-Meanwhile-

Quinn frantically searched the hallways, she needed to find him and tell him. To make him understand the situation she was in. She sighed in relief when she spotted spotted Finn standing by the wall, she noticed Dani leaning against the wall underneath him while he towered over her with his hand just above her head. As she made herway towards them she noticed Dani looked rather upset and that Finn was trying to cheer her up, she coughed to get their attention.

"Finn can I have a word" Finn looked up away from Dani and frowned at the girl before him, he nodded and straightened himself out.

"Yea, what's up?" Finn smiled some but it vanished when he noticed how uneasy she looked and at the way she was looking at Dani.

"In private" Dani looked up some and nodded, she kicked herself up off of the wall.

"See you later, Finn" he smiled but frowned when she didn't kiss him like usual, he shook his head and turned his attention to Quinn.

"What's up Quinn?" he asked with a smile, it soon faded when he noticed her eyes fill up and she looked off to the side. "Hey I can't be that bad" she breathed out and shook her head; a tear falling freely as she looked at him. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm pregnant, I'm so sorry, I should have told you sooner" Finn didn't hear much else what Quinn said as he had gone into a daydream, he saw his entire life flash before him. He shivered at the thought of working in cafe for the rest of his life and having to support a baby from such a young age.

"Mine?" he asked as he came back to reality, he noticed the expression on Quinn face a mixture or hurt and confusion.

"Yes, of course its yours" Finn looked at Quinn for a moment, he sighed and noticed more tears escape her eyes. He pulled her towards him and hugged her.

* * *

Right, I'm confused at weather or not you guys are enjoying the story. If you're not just tell me and I'll end it and if you are well that's all cool and stuff.


	5. Chaper 5

"You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me" Finn sighed some as he looked t he blonde in front of him, he ran him hand through his hair and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Dani, but you have to understand that now Quinn's pregnant I have t-" Dani cut in with a soft look on her face.

"You have to go back to her to support the baby" Finn sighed and nodded. "I understand" Dani smiled some and began to walk away.

"Dani?" Finn grabbed her wrist slightly causing her too look at him. "Are you okay?" Dani smiled again and nodded - she wasn't but the baby was more important and she didn't want the child to grow up without a dad.

"I'm fine Finn" he nodded some and watched her walk off - he wasn't all happy with having to get back with Quinn due to one stupid night in a hot tub. He did like Dani but family is more important the only thing he had to sort out was how too tell him mom.

xxxx

Mr. Schue clapped his hands when he walked into the choir room, he smiled at many faces before him. He waited until they seated before getting on with the lesson. As he scanned the room he noticed two people were missing. Dani and Quinn.

"Finn. Where is Quinn and Dani?" Finn frowned some and shook his head some.

"Quinn went to the toilet but I'm not sure where Dani is" Both Mr. Schue and Finn frowned it was unusual for either girl to miss glee practice.

xxMeanwhilexx

"Dani you have to promise me you won't tell Finn about this" Dani frowned and shook her head, she knew what Quinn was doing was wrong but in her eyes Finn would make a much better dad model than Puck ever would.

"Quinn I'm many thing a bitch yes but not a backstabber" Quinn nodded some as she looked at the girl before her - she was rather surprised the girl didn't go running to Finn and spill everything to him in her way of getting revenge and Finn back.

"Thank you" Dani nodded some and looked at the venerable girl before her. She noticed tears under her eyes and whipped them away with her finger tips.

"Why did you tell me?" Quinn shrugged her shoulders some. She genuinely didn't understand why she just need to tell someone. "After all isn't Santana your best friend"

"Yes but I don't think she'd understand after all she went with Puck" Dani nodded she opened her arms to Quinn when she noticed her eyes fill up again.

xxxx

"Sorry we're late Mr. Schue" he shook his head some as he looked at the two girls.

"I hope its not going to be a regular thing" both Dani and Quinn shook their head before making their ways to the seats. Dani two seat away from Santana and Quinn in between Rachel and Mercedes considering there were no seats by Finn.

"Right, as I was saying the first two up are Santana and Dani" Santana looked over to Dani who seemed to be day dreaming about something, Santana slapped her leg some and moved her head in the direction of the piano. They both made their way towards the piano and sat down on the bench - Dani looked over to Santana and smiled some.

"You ready" Santana looked at her for a moment and smiled.

Dani : "Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine" She looked at Santana and smiled softly, Santana smiled and looked down before being to sing.

Santana : "Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever" Santana paused for a moment, when she noticed the look on Dani's face, she placed her hand gently on the girls knee.

Santana and Dani : "You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back" Quinn watched the two girls for a moment, she noticed the way they looked at one another and the small interactions they made, she nudged Rachel, who looked at her confused until she motioned towards the too girls.

"Look at them, Quinn." Rachel's voice was soft as she watched their little looks toward each other as they went into the chorus again.

"Yea, I know." Quinn listened to the words of the song it sounded as though they were singing it to one another, she knew they couldn't't have picked a better song to sing.

Dani and Santana : "My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back" Rachel looked at the pair there was sure enough something between them, something about the way Santana looked at Dani made Rachel question the way they felt about each other.

Dani : "I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight" Santana smiled some as she looked at the girl next to her,Quinn bit the inside of her lip when she saw the look that crossed Dani's face in Santana's direction.

Santana : "You make me  
Feel like a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back" Dani exhaled heavily and closed her eyes to calm her nerves before going into the chorus of the song.

Dani and Santana: "My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So don't ever look back, no!"

Dani: "I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans"

Santana : "Be your teenage dream tonight."

"Oh yea… they want each other."

"Anybody with eyes can see it," Rachel nodded her head. They clapped when the two girls finished the song and stood up. Mr. Schue couldn't help but smile when he joined the two girls -their song was just beautiful and never had he seen it been sung by two girls before or in that way.

"Girls, that was just beautiful. There was so much passion. I think we just found our last two singers for sectionals" the others smiled and cheered in agreement. Once seated Dani she looked over to Santana to fins her already looking her way, she smiled and looked down turning red.

"That right there is what is gonna win us sectionals" Rachel said looking between the two who were occasionally looking at each other as they were seated.

"Agreed" Quinn said with a smirk.

xxxx

Mr Schue smiled some when he entered the choir room, he noticed the way everyone seemed to be cheerier today and it brought a smile to his lips - these past few days had been a bit hectic with sectionals coming up but today it had a nice air about it. He laced his brief case on the piano alone with some sheet music and the setlists. He clapped his hands to get the rooms attention.

"Right guys I have our competition for sections" the others in the room began to chatter about their upcoming competition and who it might be.

"Okay so we have Dalton Academy, Jane Addams Academy and Carmel High School" Dani's smile faded some when she herd the name of the last school - no way she could go back there it was too humiliating.

"Whoa, wait..Hold up" A few of the others looked slightly confused at her random outburst. "Mr Schue did you just say Carmel High?" he frowned and nodded - he couldn't see what the issue with it was but was going to listen non the less.

"Well unless your deaf then yea he did" Dani shook her head some and sat back down in her seat, she looked to her side and noticed Santana giving her an odd look.

"What's wrong with Carmel High anyway Dani?" Mr Schue asked concerned.

"It was my previous school before I transferred here" The others in the room frowned some as they believed; from what Dani had told them, was from New York.

"You told us you moved here with your dad from New York" Artie said looking at Dani, she looked at him and sighed - she hated herself for lying to the people she now called family.

"Yea well I lied" Dani said louder than intended, Santana shot her a glance due to hearing her tone.

"Why did you lie?" Puck frowned some at the girl, he wanted to know why she felt the need to lie to them of all people.

"Well I have a history especially at Carmel. I was the school slut. I was that girl" Dani continued to look down as she felt tears well in her eyes.

"You don't come across as that kinda girl" Artie said looking up at her with a soft smile. Dani shook her head as she whipped under her eyes.

"I'm not...well at least I try not to be...but I was once and that how people will look at me when I see them" the others looked at her with a sympathetic look.

"What kinda things did you used to do?" Finn asked the girl before him. Dani shook her head as she looked at the group around her.

"I did the kinda things that make a person ashamed to say that you were once that person" The others nodded and understood why Dani didn't want to talk about it. Only time would tell what had happened to her.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying the story so far - comment on what you would like to happen next :P


	6. Truth is out

Not sure if this is bad but I'll warn you anyways - bad language - references to drug use and rape. If you don't wanna know what's happening don't read. You've been warned.

* * *

Dani wondered aimlessly down the corridors she wasn't one hundred percent sure what she was doing or where she was going the but the next thing she knew was that she was standing in the girls locker room which no more than six cheerios - she scanned the room until she found who she was looking for. She quickly and quietly made her way towards the showers where she saw her standing washing the soap out of her hair.

"Hey" the blonde jumped some at the sudden voice she turned to see Dani standing before her; a look on her face that had defiantly not been seen before.

"Are you okay?" Dani shook her head some as she looked at the girl in front of her - once she shook her head she felt tears sting at her eyes causing her to look down in fear of embarrassment. Quinn frowned some she quickly washed the remainder of the soap off her body, grabbed a towel and maneuvered Dani out of sight of the rest of the girls in the room."You gonna tell me what's wrong?" Dani looked at Quinn for a moment and exhaled. "Has this got anything to do with Carmel?" Quinn's face softened when Dani nodded and began to cry.

"I can't go back there" Quinn looked at her and brushed some of the girl's hair behind her ear in an attempt to comfort her.

"Give me a couple of minutes to get dressed and we can talk, okay?" Quinn smiled some when Dani nodded. Quinn shook her head some as she walked off towards he locker, she grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on - she noticed a water bottle, grabbing it she made her way back to where Dani had been sitting. "Here" Dani looked up at the blonde for a moment before accepting the bottle that was being given too her. Quinn waited a moment she allowed Dani to calm down - she wanted her to tell her not her getting whatever went down at Carmel out of her.

"Erm..." Dani cleared her throat causing Quinn to look at her a smile. "Carmel's not a good place for me - it was when I first stared. I was head of the cheerleaders squad and practically owned vocal adrenaline but then I got in with a few guys and things just went from bad to worse" Dani paused for a moment she watched Quinn's facial expression she couldn't read it properly but she could tell the girl wasn't going to judge her - so she continued. "In school we all have that one girl who sleeps around with every guy on the football team"

"Are you saying you were that girl?" Dani nodded some before taking a sip for the bottle and putting it onto the bench next to her.

"But worse" Quinn frowned some but allowed the girl to continue. "I...erm...slept with every guy in school and then when I'd finished I stared going for the girls. I'm ashamed to admit that I practically threw myself at everyone - even t-" she paused for a moment and looked at the calm look on Quinn's face. "Even the teachers - I even got a teacher arrested because I said she touched me inappropriately when she didn't all because I had a crush on her - I ruined a perfectly good persons life, what kinda person does that? " Quinn rose her brow some and looked away from Dani for a moment.

"What made you do those things?" Dani shook her head and yet again tears fell from her eyes, she let them drop onto her thighs.

"The scary thing is that's not even the half of it" Quinn sighed some and looked at Dani wanting her to continue. "I got into drugs - like coke and meth all washed down with some alcohol and then finished with LSD to make myself fuckin' hallucinate like I wasn't fucked up as it was" Dani whipped away some tears that had escaped while retelling her years of high school.

"How'd you even get into all that shit? And why?" Dani looked at Quinn for a moment before sighing and playing with the hem of her jumped.

"My dad beat me everyday and night - so I took them to numb the pain but he did it more because I was dong drugs so I was in a no win situation. They made me forget the pain but they caused it. And like I said I got in with a guy who was a lot older than me and we went to parties and did stuff a thirteen year old shouldn't be doing with an eighteen year old"

"Did you not have anyone a friend to turn too?" Quinn frowned some the thought of Dani being so young and alone whist going through what she did made her feel sick.

"Erm... Chloe I've known her since I was three - she would sober me up before I went home or would let me stay at hers the night. She wa-" Dani paused for a moment before continuing. "She was my girlfriend for two years but we finished when I moved here"

"Do you still see her?" Dani nodded some as she looked up at Quinn.

"She wasn't enough though - nor were the drugs or the sex or even getting the teacher arrested. No stupid, stupid me had to go too far I had to push my luck" Quinn watched as Dani's bottom lip trembled and how a tear slowly fell from her left eye.

"Dani? What happened, what did you do?" Dani shook her head.

"Its not what I did its what I pushed someone into doing too me - it was unwanted and I've never really been right since" Dani exhaled and looked down at her hands which were trembling. "I was fifteen - me and this jock had been dating for about 6 months - well dating I mean havening sex and getting others to join in too, but one afternoon we were in school afterhours - he was in the mood and I wasn't but went with it but telling him I wasn't having sex with him and he said it was fine until he got bored and wanted more" Dani exhaled some when her voice cracked and a knot formed in her chest. Quinn reached out and held her hands in hers -telling her she was there.

"You don't have to tell me Dani" Dani shook her head some.

"No I need to 'cus I need to get over it" Quinn nodded and allowed the girl to continue. "Erm... I told him no and because we were so high on drugs and booze our senses were in overdrive making every little movement so powerful so scary - he raped me in the school corridor four times he even called his friends round and got them to 'have a go' as well. It was the scariest fucking thing I've ever been through. After he left I called Chloe and my dad and was taken to hospital and from there to New York for rehab which lasted six months" Quinn breathed in a shakes breath as she whipped away tears from her own eyes upon hearing the events of what Dani had endured from such a young age.

"That's why you flinch when people touch you or grab you - oh shit that's why you looked so scared when I grabbed you" Dani nodded some as she looked at the girl before her.

"I don't really like people touching me unless I start it - say like a hug or something. I'm scared to have sex or even get let someone touch me in that way anymore. The only person I trust is Chloe" Dani exhaled some. "And I have to go back and see all those people again"

* * *

Tell me what you think it was indeed requested - you tell me what u want to happen next :P


	7. Sectionals

Carmel High School. Sectionals.

Quinn smiled some as she noticed Dani walk through the doors and onto the car park to join the others - today was the day they were going to Carmel High for sectionals, everyone was psyched about it - everyone but Dani that is. Quinn had noticed the way the girl had made sure not the ware anything that was fitted like she normally did; her grey jumped hung just below her leather jacket and her jeans were tucked into some black Doc-Martians. Quinn frowned some when she noticed Mr. Schue walk over to her -speak to her and then walk away. Quinn couldn't leave the girl on her own so she slowly made her way towards her.

"Hey" Dani looked up from her phone and smiled when she realized who was in front of her.

"Hey" Quinn smiled back when she herd the cheerful tone in the girl voice, she sat down on the step next to Dani and looked her over for a moment, she noticed dark circles around the girls eyes. "You okay?" Quinn nodded and linked Dani's arm with her own - she noticed the way the girl tensed against her for a moment but it went when Dani rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I'm fine - what's up with you, you seem tired" Dani chuckled some as she nodded - she hadn't managed to sleep the night before in fear of what today would bring.

"I didn't sleep too well - I called Chloe and she came round but she a lightweight and fell asleep after about twenty minutes" Quinn chuckled; of what's she'd herd of this Chloe - her and Dani were pretty tight and perhaps a little more than friends. Even if Dani tried to deny being gay.

"Is Chloe coming today?" Dani shook her head and sighed some.

"No she couldn't make it her mom's out and has too look after her sister" Quinn nodded some before speaking.

"Me and Santana want you to stay by us today" Dani lifted her head to frown at the girl before her. "We don't want anything throwing you of you're game" Dani smiled some and nodded and went back to her original position.

xxxx

Dani exhaled heavily as the bus pulled up outside of the familiar school doors. She had been on edge ever since she had got onto the bus and now, being here in the place she fought so hard to get away from, she felt sick. Santana could sense Dani's uneasiness and she sat next to her, in fact everyone on the coach could sense it and knowing how it made Dani feel made everyone else very protective on her. Santana noticed that Dani's hands were shaking, she sighed some before putting her own hands over the top of them, giving them a gentle squeeze and a smile when the girl looked up at her.

"You know what pisses people off most?" Santana asked. Dani frowned some and shook her head. "When they realize you're happy and that nothing they say to you is gonna get you down" Dani smiled at her before she continued. "Now your gonna walk out of here with your head held high and not give one at what happened here. You gonna walk in there with me and Quinn like you own the place. You're gonna showcase your amazing talent; with a little help from me, and your gonna make them want to beg you to come back" Dani smiled and chuckled some, she looked at Santana before moving forward and hugging her some, the others around them were surprised when Santana didn't push her off but simply hugged her back. Mr. Schue smiled at the faces in front of him he was existed and also nervous -he'd been pushing them to their limit and today was the day too see if it all paid off.

"Right guys, We just need to wait in reception to make sure they know where here and to get our room for the day" the others around him smiled and nodded with excitement.

Once inside Dani couldn't help but look around, she scanned everything it was all to familiar and almost too much to bear that was until she felt Quinn link their arms together and Santana hold her hand.

"Come on" Dani smiled some when she and the others walked off down the hallways. Dani smiled at Santana who had squeezed her hand some.

xxxx

"Right guys we all know what's going to happen today - all the work and effort comes down to today, I want you too have fun and kill the competition" the others in the room smiled at him. "Right guys show circle" they all chuckled some as they placed their hands in and yelled 'Amazing!'. They were up after Dalton Academy and you could practically feel the buzz in the room - Rachel as usual was nervous and giving herself a pep talk. Everyone else seemed pretty relaxed and chilled out.

xx After the competition xx

Santana smiled as she looked around the room - it had surprised her that they had won sectionals and were now on their way to regionals. She looked forward too it although she wasn't looking forward to Schuster bossing her about. Her smiled faded some when she noticed a dark haired girl with her arms wrapped around Dani's waist looking at her like she loved her.

"San leave it" she was pulled out of her senses when she herd Quinn's voice and felt her touch her lower back. "She's not worth it" Santana sighed some and smiled a little at the girl before joining at the other.

"Why are you so hot and sweaty?" Dani rose her brow some at the girl before her.

"Did you not see us up there we dance like crazy and it's so nerve racking having everyone's eyes on you" Chloe chuckled some as she noticed the blush on Dani's cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" Chloe turned some to where Dani was looking at noticed a boy in a Mohawk watching them. "Is he your boyfriend?" Dani shook her head some.

"Doesn't stop he trying to get in my pants every five seconds"

"Speaking of that are me and you gonna get hot and sweaty tonight" Chloe chuckled some when she noticed Dani turn bright red and begin to stutter. "You're cute when you're nervous" Dani smiled some when Chloe rested their foreheads together. They pulled away from one another when some called Dani's name.

"Come on" Chloe smiled some when she gently took her hand in her own and followed her to where everyone else was standing in a circle. Chloe shifted on her feet some as all eyes were on her. "Guy this is Chloe - my best friend. Chloe the most awesome people you will ever meet" the others chuckled and smiled at her.

Santana couldn't help but notice the way Chloe and Dani held one another's hand, or the way they looked at one another or how they hold one another - she sighed and shook her head of the thoughts before looking around at the buzzing faces of everyone else.

"Right guys, we need to get back on the bus to take us home" the others in the room cheered in agreement. It had been a good night but right now everyone was tired or already half asleep. "Chloe do you need a ride back up?" Chloe looked at Dani for a moment who only winked at her - she looked back up at him and nodded some.

"Yea thanks, that is if you don't mind" Mr. Schue shook his head and smiled some. Santana rolled her eyes some and sighed heavily - great even now she wouldn't be able to sit with Dani and talk too her like they did on the way there. Once on the bus Santana sighed as she sat next to Quinn who was already out like a light and they'd only been on there twenty minutes, she could here Dani and Chloe talking behind her and decided to eves drop.

"You're telling me there's no one at this school you like?" Dani sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Is she asleep?" Santana frowned some but it was clear who they we talking about when Chloe popped her head around and smiled at the girl - thankfully she had her headphones in which weren't playing.

"She's got her earphone in" Chloe passed for a moment before inhaling sharply and gaining a smile to her face. "Wait are you saying that you have a crush on Santana?" Dani made a shushing sound that made Santana's heart beat increase.

"Fuckin' hell can't you say anything quietly and Jesus how do you work things out so quickly?" Santana smiled some when she herd the nervousness in Dani's voice followed by a soft chuckled.

"Come on Dani I've known you since we we're in nappies, I know you better than anyone could" Dani smiled some as she looked at the girl before her. "I even knew you were capital G-gay before you did" Dani frowned some as she looked at her best friend who was now bearing a soft smile. "When you were in that place - I came too see you and you told me you loved me in more than a friend way" Chloe noticed the confused look on Dani's face. "You don't remember do you?"

"I was on meth I don't remember much of that place only leaving I don't even know how I got there" a smile grew on Dani's face when she remember the night she came home. "However I do remember the night" Dani chuckled some when she noticed Chloe turn a red tinge.

"Oh really and how'd that end?" Dani rose her brow some as she looked at the girl before.

"I think it was us too havening sex and th-" Santana quickly turned on her music she didn't need nor want to hear the rest of that conversation to know Dani and Chloe were dating.

xxxx

"Hey honey, Chloe" both Dani and Chloe smiled when they walked through the kitchen door. "How'd it go?" he smiled when Dani's face lit up.

"We won and on our way to regionals" Dave smiled and hugged Dani before looking over at Chloe who was watching Dani with a very loving look on her face - the same one he'd seen on her face so many time but never once on Dani's.

"Do you guys want the house to yourself?" Dani turned at bright red as she looked at her dad, Chloe nodded some and wrapped her arms around Dani's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, well Mitchell is at Simons and I'll be at Uncle Paul's if you need me" Dani smiled some when he dad walked out the kitchen and upstairs to gather his things for the night and next morning. When he came back down he noticed Dani and Chloe kissing - he rose his brow some at them it was the first time he'd caught them but it obviously wasn't the first time for them. He coughed some as he lent up the kitchen door. Dani blushed even more and looked down expecting her dad to say something but smiled when he simply put the front door keys on the desk top and her uncles.

"Call it if you need me" Dani nodded and waited until she herd the front door close and lock before exhaling.

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing" Chloe chuckled some when she realized how flustered the girl before her was.

"Come on" Dani smiled some when Chloe took her hand and let them upstairs.

* * *

Tell me again what you'd like too see and I hope you're enjoying. I think its time for some Dantana what do you guys think.


	8. Get together

"Do you love me" Dani breathed out some as she looked at the girl above her, she frowned before nodding.

"You know I do" Dani smiled at her before pulling her down for a gentle kiss - she frowned when Chloe pulled away with a look Dani had never seen on the girls face before.

"You never say it thought" Chloe looked down at the girl before her, she shook her head and climbed off of her. Dani leant on her elbows as she looked at the girl sitting on the edge of her bed. "I tell you and you just smile" Dani sat next to Chloe and looked down at her legs - she knew deep down she loved her but telling her would mean letting her guard down and letting her guard down always led to other things which she didn't want.

"You mean something too me you always will, you were my first... everything and that'll always mean something too me no matter what. I don't know what it is - it's a feeling but its ju-" Chloe looked at her some and took her hand in hers.

"But just not the right feeling to be my girlfriend - again" Dani sighed some before gently cupping Chloe's cheek in her hand and closing the gap between them - Chloe gently placed a hand on Dani's hip pulling her closer. There kiss was different compared to the others; normally they'd be rushed and filled with lust, where as this seemed to be slower, softer and much more intimate as though they were trying to convey all feelings they had for one another. Dani pulled away for a moment and looked Chloe in the eyes.

"I don't love Chloe" she paused for a moment and noticed a flash of pain cross Chloe's face, she turned away as she felt tears prick her eyes. " Not in the way you want me too" Dani gently put her finger and thumb on the girls chin causing her too look her in the eyes. "You've been through so much with me and never once have you let me down - but now I can't do something as simple as loving you" Chloe sighed some and nodded.

"Did you ever love me?" Dani looked away from the girl for a moment - she felt tears well in her eyes and right now she didn't mind Chloe seeing her - the real her. She turned back to face Chloe before answering.

"Yes I did" Chloe sighed as she looked into the girls eyes, she could tell she was telling the truth.

"Is this it for us? No more doing what we do?" Dani closed her eyes when more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Yes, we both need to stop replacing one another with relationship - we need real ones and you need to find someone who'll love you more than I ever could" Chloe whipped the tears at Dani's eyes before leaning in and kissing her.

"Can we just spend tonight together and then just go back to being just friends - no benefits just friends?" Dani looked up at her for a moment before nodding her head.

xxxx

Friday -11 o'clock -

"Right guys, congratulations we on our way to regionals!" the room erupted into a cheer as everyone clapped and high-fived one another. "So now its the big one - we need to push ourselves to be the best i we're going to win regionals" Many people in the room had zoned out as they listened to Mr. Schue waffle on about how it was important or how it was a big opportunity for glee club to be recognised. 'Yea, like that would ever happen' Santana thought to herself, she frowned some when she zoned back in and felt eyes on her - she turned some too look on the opposite side of the to find Dani watching her. Santana chuckled some when Dani realised she'd been caught and blushed some. Once the bell tolled everyone ran out the room and onto their next classes which for the girls was gym.

After class.

"So what went down with you and Chloe?" Dani looked over at the blond that was now washing her hair.

"We agreed to just be friends and not to sleep together anymore" Quinn nodded some as she turned to look at Dani.

"Why did you slept together anyway?" Dani shrugged her shoulders some and ran a hand through her wet hair.

"I don't know we just did" Quinn nodded some - she looked behind Dani and noticed Santana watching her; probably subconsciously as Quinn had caught him many times watching her - but now wasn't really the best time. Quinn quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and made her way over to the girl.

"Santana!" Santana jumped some as she was brought out her day-dream - she frowned some when she noticed the smirk on Quinn's face.

"What?" Quinn chuckled some when she noticed the confused look on her friends face.

"Eyes, we're in the shower room. Remember she could bite" Santana frowned some - she soon realised what she was talking about and blushed. But Santana being Santana pretended she didn't have a clue what she was talking about as too keep her reputation up.

"I don't know what your talking about" Quinn sighed some and rolled her eyes before looking at he.

"Come on Santana you and I both know what I'm talking about. The little looks you've been giving her, trying to dance with her in glee club. She's gay just ask her out already" Santana stared at Quinn, no matter how long she'd known Quinn it still surprised her how quickly she figured things out.. "What are you waiting for?" Quinn said pushing Santana closer to Dani.

xxxx

"Hey" Dani jumped some at the sudden voice, she smiled when she realised who it was. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Dani again smiled and shook her head, she noticed the look Santana was giving her a frowned some.

"What's up?" Santana shook her head some - her heart fluttered as she watched Dani stand under the shower head and wash the soap out her hair.

"Actually..." she begun but stopped when Dani looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Dani frowned at how different Santana was acting.

"I can't do this" Santana looked at Dani before hurrying away from her and joining Quinn on the other side of the room. Dani shook her head and noticed her towel on the bench where Rachel was drying her hair with another towel.

"Rach, pass us that towel please"

"Yea sure" Rachel looked around her before grabbing the towel and passing it to Dani who smiled and turned off the shower.

"Thanks" she wrapped the it around herself, stepped out the shower and followed Rachel to the far end of the shower room.

"What did Santana want?" Dani shrugged her shoulders - she honestly didn't know and t confused her especially how she was acting and she seemed, somewhat nice.

"God knows, she comes up to me to say something then says she cant do it and runs off to Quinn" Rachel rose her eyebrows some as she looked at the girl before her

"Couldn't do what?" Dani chuckled some and shrugged her shoulders.

"She didn't get that far" Rachel smiled some and looked over to where she noticed Quinn and Santana watching them. Once Quinn made eye contact with Rachel she left Santana and made her way over to them, she held her towel to herself as she whispered in Dani's ear making her smile and walked back off. Rachel rolled her eyes some - she'd noticed the way Dani and Quinn had become oddly close over the past few weeks and for some reason Dani had chosen to tell Quinn what happened at Carmel and not her.

xxxx

"Zip me up please Dani" Rachel said turning around and lifting her hair up - she looked behind her some and noticed Dani rubbing her hands together.

"Yea sure" Dani stood up and held the two pieces of fabric together and pulled the zip up until it wouldn't go any further. She shook her head as she heard Rachel gasp as he hands touched her skin.

"Why are your hands always freakishly cold?" Dani smiled some when Rachel turned around with a questioning look on her face.

"Bad circulation" Rachel smiled and nodded at her friend before her. She noticed movement out the corner of her she looked up and noticed Quinn and Santana coming towards them.

"Okay here's the thing..." Santana's eyes went wide and she snapped her head at Quinn before cutting her off so she couldn't go any further.

"No.. I-I'll do it"

"Well San if you're gonna take all day about it" Quinn sighed some and folded her arms over her chest, she smiled some when she caught Dani's eye.

"Are you not gonna go?" Quinn shook her head as she looked at the pleading look on her friends face.

"I know what your like, you'll say you've done it and you haven't"

"Fine" Santana sighed some as she glared at the girl next to her. She inhaled heavily and looked up at the Dani.

"Guy's what are you talking about?" Rachel frowned some when neither girls answered her - she turned to Quinn who put her hand up telling her to be silent.

"Okay, here goes nothing. Dani I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go on a date. With me. Say next Thursday" Dani looked at Santana for a moment. She was rather shocked at the sudden question; the thing that shocked her the most was that Santana even liked her, yea she herself had been crushing on the girl for almost a year but never in a million years did she think the girl would feel the same way.

"No"Santana frowned some as she looked at the girl before, she nodded some and put a smile on.

"Oh, okay" Santana looked at Quinn who frowned slightly. "Come on Quinn" Quinn frowned some as she looked at Dani.

"I'll be with you in a minute San" Santana sighed some as she looked at the three girls before her - she ran her fingers through her hair and walked off.

"What did you say no for?" Dani looked at both Quinn and Rachel. She sighed some and shook her head - she didn't feel like explaining herself.

"Because..." Quinn rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest while Rachel placed her hands on her hips and glaring at her friend.

"Because what? Come on Dani give yourself a break - she could be good for you" Quinn sighed some and shook her head as she looked at the blond who was obvious having and inner war with herself.

"I'm scared okay - its been a while since I've been with someone properly and you know what happened last time I was in a relationship" Quinn nodded some and looked at Rachel who frowned some.

"Give us a minute please" Rachel nodded and walked off in the direction Santana had gone in.

"Dani, Santana's not like that. She's such a caring person underneath - if you only give her a few weeks she'll show you" Dani sighed some as she looked the girl before her - she nodded some before being hugged tightly by Quinn.

"You're an idiot. You know that"

"Gee thanks Quinn, great pep talk" Quinn let go of her and rolled her eyes before patting her back.

"You know what I mean. Now get your butt over there and accept the offer she just gave you" Dani smiled some at her friend - she knew she was right but the only thing that was holding her back was herself. She sighed some when she noticed Santana putting her hair up into a pony tail.

"Santana?" she said softly. Santana stopped what she was doing for a moment and allowed her hair to fall around her shoulders as she looked at the girl before her.

"Yea" Dani exhaled some to calm her nerves. She noticed a frown covering the girls face and how her body language screamed lock down.

"You know the offer you gave me just a few minutes ago?" Santana's face softened some as she looked at the girl before her, her brow rose some before answering.

"Yea, what about it?" Dani looked down at her hands before looking back up at Santana's questioning face.

"Erm... I was wondering if I could take you up on it" Santana unfolded her arms when she realised what the girl had said.

"You mean...?" Dani smiled some and nodded.

"Yea, I'd like to go on a date with you. Unless I totally blew it just a few minutes ago then you know..."

"Shut up" Santana said before pulling Dani into a hug - Dani chuckled some and wrapped her arms around the girls waist while Santana's were around her neck. Quinn smirked some as she joined Rachel in watching the two girls.

"We did pretty well don't you think?" Quinn nodded and smiled at the brunette next to her, she looked her over for a moment before speaking.

"Speaking of which. What you doing this weekend?" Rachel looked up at Quinn; who had a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Nothing, Why?" Quinn smirked some, she grabbed her backpack off of the bench and winked at Rachel before making her way out of the locker room.

"Just wondering" Rachel looked down and smiled she too made her way out of the locker room.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying it so far - tell me if you don't like it 'cus I can end it


	9. Chapter 9

I can't hide it anymore, its becoming a problem. A problem that just wont seem to go away - most of my clothes are now a tight fit and I've been getting a few weird looks from the girls in the shower room. I can no longer hide it under baggy jumpers or long dresses - I have to tell before its too late, the guys in Glee club weren't too hard to tell and half the school already knows but the bigger issue is my parents- I don't even want to imaging what they'll say once they realize or once I tell them. Moms starting to notice something; she went quite the other day when she was helping my into my purity ball dress, then my father got a crack pot idea on asking Finn around for dinner - exactly what I want right now.

Quinn looked in the mirror one more time before grabbing her bag and making her way down the stairs and off to school.

She walked across the car park and noticed the cheerleaders squad practicing for nationals - she sighed; that could have been her. She shook her head of her thoughts.

"You don't look so good" Quinn was pulled out by a familiar voice, once she focused she realized it was Dani,Quinn shook her head when she noticed the concerned look on girls face.

"I'm fine" Quinn said lately causing to Dani raise a before looking down at Quinn's stomach.

"How you doing?" Quinn followed Dani's eye line and sighed and nodded.

"I'm okay - but my parents don't know yet" Dani smiled softly at the girl before her - she thought for a moment before answering.

"Listen you helped me, so if you ever need anything. You know where too find me" Quinn smiled some and nodded, she lent forward and hugged the girl before her.

8 hours later.

"Dani you really need to let me take you shopping" Rachel said with a distasteful look on her face as she looked through various jackets, jeans, blouses, ties and blazers. Dani rose her brow as she watched Rachel continue to look through her wardrobe, Dani turned to Kurt who had looked up from his phone and was now bearing the same look she was.

"Dani's style is great, do you realize how hard it is to pull off that look? Its a kinda classy rocker look" He turned to Dani who was leaning on her hand. "I totally dig it" she smiled at his words. If she could count on anyone to be honest in the clothes department it was him.

"Rach I love you but please step away from the closet" Rachel looked up and chuckled at the look Dani was giving her before closing the door and dropping down onto the other beanbag that wasn't occupied by Kurt.

"Have you got things in there you don't want us to know about" Rachel said with a smirk playing on her lips. Dani shrugged her shoulders and nodded looking over to the girl, who had just shook her head.

"No I'm kidding, its just some of the stuff is my dads and I want you to break anything" Rachel turned her head some and noticed some music sheets with writing and notes written on them - guessing Dani had been working on some sort of song she grabbed it and gave it a once over.

"What's this?" Rachel asked curiously, she held the sheets up to Dani who simply rolled her eyes and huffed some before answering.

"Just a song I wrote" Kurt looked over his magazine at the mention of an original song written by Dani herself.

"Its kinda powerful" Rachel remarked causing Kurt to raise a brow.

"Read it" Kurt said earning a grunt and an eye roll from Dani .

" 'And you work so hard to get me just to let me go,Yeah, you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show, And you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio,oh, Its such a joke' " once Rachel had read a few lines they both turned to Dani with questioning looks.

"Who's it about?" Kurt asked watching as Dani rolled over to lay on her back.

"Finn" Kurt and Rachel looked at one another when they noticed the blunt tone in her voice - it had obviously been the way she felt while she was with Finn.

"Anyway different topic" Kurt said noticing the awkwardness that had begun to settle in the room.

"Yea, like who have you been texting practically the entire night?" Dani asked with a smirk on her face; she looked over to Rachel when he blushed - they shared a knowing look before the were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Dani?" she frowned some as she noticed the look on her dads face, he indicated for her to exit the room. Once she did she noticed the concerned look on his face."Quinn's here and she's in a pretty bad way" Dani frowned some as she looked at her dad. "She needs you" Dani sighed some before walking back into her room to get rid of the others.

"Erm - guys I'm sorry to do this but can we move the sleep over to Rachels we've had a bit of a problem" Both Kurt and Rachel looked at her concerned before nodding and collecting there stuff.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked a hint of concern in her voice as she walked out of her bedroom. Dani smiled and nodded as they followed her down stairs.

"Yea everythings fine we just need to get things sorted" they both nodded before hugging her and walking out the front door. Once they were gone she turned to her dad who indicated towards the living room, once Dani walked in she realized what her dad meant by bad state - Quinn sat at the end of the sofa,clutching to the mug in her hands. Dani noticed mascara running down her face along with tears, her hair was wet from the rain and dangling around her shoulders, her face was grey and scrunched up she looked so venerable like she'd just given up.

"Hey" Quinn looked up and noticed Dani standing by the door - she sighed heavily and allowed more tears to run down her face. Quinn felt the weight shift on the sofa and knew Dani was now sitting next to her. Dani quickly wrapped her arms around the girl and allowed the blond to sink into her "What's wrong?" Quinn shook her head, unable to form words as a sob escaped from her lips and she more or less broke down holding onto Dani's shirt as thought she was scared to lose the girl if she let go.

Quinn let out a shaky breath and released her grip on the girl - calming down enough to speak.

"My parents kicked me out and Finn found out about the baby being Pucks" Dani closed her eyes at how broken the blond sounded.

"What?" Quinn nodded some and let out a shaky breath that seemed to shake her entire body.

"Finn sung some fucking song to my parents basically telling them I'm knocked up and then Puck got pissed when the glee club sung that song for us and it just got around" Dani sighed some as she allowed the other girl to sit up.

"Well you'll stay here until you can find somewhere else too" Both girls jumped some as they herd Dave's voice fill the quietness. Quinn looked at him for a moment before getting up and making her way over to him - Dave smiled some when the blond hugged him some and whispered a strangled 'thank you'.

"Come on you need a shower and warm clothes" Quinn turned to see Dani standing behind her features soft and comforting.

xxx

"Thank you for all of this" Quinn breathed out, Dani smiled when she felt the blond lean into her. "I don't know what I'd do without you" Quinn sighed heavily before wrapping her arms around the girls waist and resting her head on the girls shoulder.

"Its alright - you're one of my best-friends I'd do anything for you, you know that" Dani said as a matter of factually before gently turning and wrapping her arms around the girls neck pulling her in for a soft hug.

"Aren't you meant to be going to some sleep over with Kurt and Rachel?" Dani nodded against the blond before pulling away and reaching for her phone on the coffee table in front of her.

"I'll just tell them I can't make it tonight" Quinn shook her head and frowned some before reaching out and taking Dani's phone off of her.

"Go - I don't mind" Quinn said with a frown, Dani looked at her before shaking her head and reach out for her phone.

"No - I'll go another night" Dani glared some at Quinn and she moved the girls phone futher out of her reach. The only thing that was keeping her from jumping on the girl was her moral code.

"Tell them tomorrow night - I'm not just your only friend you know" Dani sighed giving in she nodded. Quinn smiled before passing the girl her phone back.

"I know - I'll just text Rach and tell her I'll make it tomorrow" Dani smirked some as she begun to text. "Shall I ask if you can join us" Quinn frowned some when she noticed the amused look on Dani's face.

"Why?" Quinn questioned confused, Dani rose her brow before looking back down at her phone, a smirk playing on her lips.

" 'Cus I know how much you like her" Dani chuckled but her face became serious when she noticed Quinn didn't protest to her statement - once she looked up at Quinn and realized her face was red, her eyes went wide and she couldn't help her outburst.

"Oh. My. God. You like Rachel as in like like"

"Dani how old are we five? And keep your fucking voice down" Dani let out a little chuckle when Quinn glared at her but her flushed face made it impossible to be took seriously.

"Right you are defiantly coming with me tomorrow" Quinn rolled her eyes as she looked at the girl before her.

"Dani no - I can't its Rachel Berry of all people" Dani chuckled some at the girls hesitates. "And I don't identify as lesbian or bisexual" Dani's face softened some as she looked at the girl before her.

"You don't have to put a label on it - I don't, yea others call me a lesbian but I just say I prefer dating girls. We're sixteen this is the time we find ourselves weather we actually are or not" Dani said as she typed into her phone.

"But you've always known" Quinn said with a confused look on her face. Dani look up at the girls statement before connoting.

"No I never even had a thought that I might be lesbian until me and Chloe started too fool around when we were about thirteen and even then I didn't have feelings for her; I just knew it felt better kissing a girl then a boy - its only recently I've had proper feelings for a girl" Quinn rose her brow. "And as my mom used to say 'you never know until you try it' " Quinn couldn't help the giggle that left her lips at the word.

"I don't think she meant it about that kinda thing" both girl chuckled although Quinn couldn't doubt at how true the words seemed.

* * *

Sorry its been a while, but its here now. Tell me what you think and what you'd like to happen


	10. Sleepovers and Questions

Sorry its been so long I'll try to get another chapter up because its been a while.

* * *

"Come on Quinn. You said you would if they said it was okay, they did so" Dani whined as she packed an over night bag for the sleep over with Rachel and Kurt. Quinn watched as Dani continued pack her bag of things for the next day.

"Okay fine, just don't leave me alone with Rachel" Quinn pleaded before grabbing a bag, she was glad it was a friday night so didn't have to worry about school for a couple of hours.

"Hmm, no promises" Dani chuckled some when Quinn slapped her arm and shaking her head as they made their way around the room. "If you weren't pregnant I would kick your ass" Quinn chuckled some and swatted her friend on the arm.

"Sure, it's the fact I'm pregnant that's stopping you and just not the fact you're a giant pussy" Dani gasped dramatically at her friends allegations.

"That so outrageous" Dani gasped dramatically and looked at Quinn with a disbelieving look on her face. Quinn chuckled some before throwing Dani's jacket at her telling her to get ready.

xxx

Once inside the Berry residence Quinn was bombarded with hugs and complements on how much she was glowing, but half an hour later it had become annoying. Both of Rachel's dads were acting as though she would break any moment and fusing over her like she was their daughter.

"Q, you coming up?" Dani asked she chuckled when Quinn nodded her head as though she was desperate to get out of the Berry's clutches, once she was up both men watched her for a moment.

"Be careful on the stares Quinn" Leroys voice echoed down the hallway making both girls roll their eyes some before making their way into Rachel's room where they would be staying for the rest of the night.

"I'm sorry about my dads Quinn, they're just extra carefull when people are ... fragile" Rachel said when Quinn sat down on her bed a tired expression on her face. "Are you okay?" Quinn looked up at her before nodding some and adjusting into a more comfortable position.

"I'm just tired" she replied sighing heavily, Kurt and Dani looked at one another for a moment and then back at Quinn.

"Quinn maybe you should share with Rach tonight, I normally do but I can't expect a pregnant woman to sleep on the floor" Kurt said giving her a once over, he turned to Dani who nodded.

"Yea Quinn, it wouldn't be good for you. You're almost due anyway" Dani reminded as she helped Kurt pump up the air beds, Quinn looked over to Rachel who smiled and nodded her silent permission, Quinn smiled back agreeing. Little did she realise this would the first of many.

xxx

"He's such a light weight" Rachel chuckled as she looked at Kurt sparked out on the floor, his hair a mess and mouth open slightly. Quinn and Dani chuckled as they looked at him lying on the floor.

"Such a photo opportunity" Quinn said with a smile as she looked over at Dani who nodded and pulled out her phone. Rachel chuckled as she watched Dani get unbelievably close to him and snap a few photos, he'd probably regret falling asleep first when there were three pranksters in the room.

"How about a make over?" Rachel suggested as she watched him, he seemed out like a light with no chance of waking up any time soon. Rachel noticed the sceptical look on Dani's face. "It not gonna hurt him" Rachel assured as she looked at the blond.

"I know, but he just takes so much pride in himself wouldn't that be kinda harsh" both Quinn and Rachel smirked some at the girl before them, since when did she become so considerate of others, deciding to drop it they moved to a topic that was much more recent.

"So you and Santana?" Quinn questioned considering the girl had hardly spoken to her about the other girl. Dani simply nodded completely avoiding the question.

"Have you two been on a date yet?" Rachel asked curious of the events in the other girls life.

"SO, anything new?" Dani asked desperate to get off the topic, she hated talking about herself and when she did it was always something personal.

"Dani, you're not getting out of this" Quinn said with a smirk on her lips when she noticed the eye roll Dani did.

"Okay" she replied flatly.

"So have you been on a date?" Rachel asked again a little bit impatient this time.

"No, next Thursday" Dani replied, she chuckled some when she noticed the looks on both the girls faces, waiting for her to continue. "If you must know, we're going to her house the to the movies" the two girls squealed with excitement as they looked at the blond in front of them.

"Are you looking forward to it?" Quinn questioned wanting to know how Dani felt about the whole idea. She smiled when Dani nodded some.

"I think we should go to sleep its kinda late" Dani commented when she noticed it was quater past three in the morning, the others made a noise saying they agreed and went to rest for the night.

xxx

Saturday morning - 8am.

When Dani awoke the next morning, she noticed Kurt glaring at his relection into a small mirror in his hands. Once he realised Dani was awake he looked over to her and frowned some, only then did she realise her was whipping off some drew on glasses and beard.

"Was this your idea?" he asked looking back into the mirror as he continued to get rid of the make-up. He shook his head when he noticed Dani shake her head, no. "Quinn then?" Dani shrugged her shoulders last thing she herd about the 'make over' they weren't going to do it.

"I don't know who did that too you Kurt, and I'm sorry that they did" Dani said sincerely, her voice thick from sleep. Kurt sighed and nodded before hurrying off into the bathroom to shower. Dani stood up, as she did she smirked at the sence before her, on the bed before her she noticed Rachel and Quinn, spooning. Quinn lay peacefully in Rachel's arms, her hand resting on Quinn's baby bump. Dani quickly pulled her phone out and snapped a quick photo that she would probably later show and use against them.

Dani was just changing into her running gear when Kurt walked back into the room. He smiled at her for a moment before his eyes landed on the two girls in bed.

"How did I miss that on the way out?" he asked looking over to Dani who had a smirk plastered to her face.

"I don't know, but I've got a photo so that should be fun" Kurt smiled some as he looked over the two, he couldn't deny how good they looked together. "Yea, I know right" Dani said as she walked out the room, she noticed Kurt nod as she left.

xxx

Saturday afternoon - 2pm.

_"...You say I'm crazy, 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done. But when you call me baby. I know I'm not the only one. I have loved you for many years. Maybe I am just not enough. You've made me realize my deepest fear. By lying and tearing us up..." _Santana smiled when she herd Dani's spine chilling voice echo through the house, she looked at Dave who smiled some.

"She been at it for about an hour, I'd be annoyed but she sounds so good" Santana chuckled some as she looked at the man before her.

"She is very good, but I'm here to see you not her" Dave was taken aback a little, it was the first time he'd met the girl, but many a times he'd herd about her.

"Oh okay, whats up? Is Dani okay?" he asked slightly worried, he eased some when he herd her chuckle.

"Yes, Dani's fine. But it is about her" Santana gave him a shy smile and picked at her finger nails looking anywhere but him.

"Are you okay Santana?" he asked watching as she seemed to change in the matter of seconds. He smiled at her when he noticed her looking at him.

"I'd like to take Dani out on a date on Thursday. Is that okay?" Santana blurted out quicker than she intended. Dave looked over the girl for a moment, he knew Dani was gay he'd known for years with everything that had happened with Chloe, he didn't see any problem with it.

"Sure. But may I ask, why are you asking me if its okay?" Santana felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she looked at the man before her; it was times like this she was thankful of her dark completion.

"Erm, I really like her and I'm serious about her. I've been with a lot of people, Mr. Mitchel and never once have I felt this way so I just wanna do it properly" she replied honestly, Dave nodded and smiled some as he looked at the girl before her. Santana smiled some before awkwardly walking out of the room and out the front door.

xxx

Monday morning, 7am.

Santana frowned some as she tried to shove her books into her locker, for some reason they weren't fitting and it was pissing her off. She groaned some, when her books dropped from her locker and onto the ground. She stared at them for a moment.

"Those books aren't going to pick themselves up you know" Santana looked up when she herd a voice, she smiled and calmed down some when she realised it was Dani. The blond had a soft smile on her face when the latina look at her. Santana bent down some and begun to pick up her books, she smiled when Dani picked a few up for her. "They wouldn't fit into my locker" Santana said trying to shove them in again. Dani smiled and shook her head some.

"Here" she placed the books she held in Santana's hands along with the others she was trying to get shove into her locker. "If you moved a few things out the way, then they would fit" Dani said as she moved Santana's Letterman jacket and bag out-of-the-way, replacing them with books before putting the back in.

"Thank you" Santana said with a smiled when Dani leant up the others besides hers. Santana looked at Dani for a moment before speaking. "Would you wear my jacket?" Dani frowned some as she looked at Santana.

"Wont you get cold?" Dani questioned, Santana smiled some and looked away bashfully before turning back to the blond. "Oh, you mean .." Santana nodded some when Dani realised what she meant. "Yea sure" Santana smiled some before passing Dani her jacket.

"I'll see you in glee club" Dani said with a smile, she gently placed a kiss to Santana's cheek, causing Santana to blush some, Santana smiled as she watched Dani walk away.

* * *

As usual you give me you thought and comment on what you would like to happen and I'll take it into account. Again I'm sorry and thanks for reading.


	11. Here comes the sun

Tuesday evening 8pm.

Santana sighed heavily as she watched the clock go around, every second seemed like a year. It was time, it was time to tell her parents the thing that had eaten away at her for years - the reason behind her bitchyness that she's portrayed to both her parents and her friends, pushing away those who mean the most to her.

Santana felt her heart stop when she heard the locks in the front door, she could hear them speaking, speaking about her.

"I dunno she's been so different lately" her dad nodded in agreement as he closed the front door, he too was concerned about his daughter. They'd noticed over the last two years she'd become mouth and harsh towards he and his wife.

"Maybe, she's got something on her mind. You know sixteen year old girls have a lot going on with hormones and school" Santana's mom nodded some before taking her coat off and nodding, something told her that it wasn't just hormones, something deep down was telling her it was a deeper meaning.

"I'll talk to her. Maybe theirs boyfriend trouble or..." Santana's mom stopped for a moment as she looked at her husband, as soon as he met her gaze panic hit him as he realised what she was talking about.

"You don't think she's pregnant do you?" Santana's mom sighed some and shrugged her shoulders.

Santana frowned some as she heard their conversations, jesus christ how could they think she of all people were pregnant. Her dad was a doctor for Christ's sake he made sure she was safe and in her book kids were not part of her a gender.

"Mamá, papá can you come through I need to talk to you...its improtant" she smiled some when she noticed her mom and dad standing by the door frame. "Just sit down" her parents looked at one another before looking at Santana.

"Are you okay mija?" he father asked as he and his wife sat by the at the island table. Santana nodded some as she looked at their concerned faces.

"Yea, I just have to tell you something really important" her mom smiled at her for a moment before reaching out and touching her arm, Santana smiled some at the simple touch tell her to go on. "Right, so what I'm going to tell you may upset and I'm sorry, I've known now for a while th-" Santana frowned some when her dad put his.

"Santana are you pregnant?" Santana rose her brow some at the question, she shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Defiantly not, but what I have to tell you is equally important" she stopped for a moment when she noticed the soft looks her parents were giving her. "Mamá, papá... soy lesbiana"

Santana swallowed some as she noticed the way her parent's looked at one another, she could feel her heart pounding against her rib-cage as she waited for the painful silent to end. She held her breath some as she looked at the blank looks on their faces, they turned away from one another and looked at Santana with the same soft looks. _This is it I'm out, they're gonna kick me out. Great this is all Finns fault 'cause he couldn't keep his being gob shut n-. _

"Santana" she jumped some as she heard her name and snapped her head up to look at her mom. "We know mija. We've known for a while" Santana frowned some when as she looked at them.

"Huh?" her mom smiled some and took her hand in her own.

-"Mija, I knew something was off with you and every time we came up with an idea of what it could be, something just told me otherwise" Santana thought for a moment.

"Theres something else" her parents frowned some before looking at her telling her to continue. "Theres a TV commercial that outs me to pretty much everyone in Lima, so everyone's gonna know"

"What?" Santana looked at her dad.

"It's not important I just wanted to tell you before you saw it on TV" her mom smiled before getting up and hugging Santana for behind, she placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I love you" Santana smiled some and closed her eyes at her mothers touch, it had been a while since she'd hugged her mom and she missed the protective touch.

"Love you too" Santana's mom smiled some. She was glad Santana had told them at least now she knew what had made her so distant and angry it was because she was nervous.

"So mija are there any girls that have taken your eye" he dad said with a soft smile; he thought it best as he knew Santana was never happy with Puck, Sam or any of the others guys she'd been with in the past, even if she was good at hiding it. Santana blushed some as Dani instantly popped into her head, she noticed her dad smile some as he looked at her.

"Yea, no we're not gonna talk about that now" Santana said shaking her head, her dad looked at his wife who rose her brow and smirked as she watched her daughter slowly walk off whilst trying to hide her blush.

xxx

Santana's room 9pm.

Santana smiled to herself as she looked at her phone, she was so glad she'd gotten that off her chest and the fact he parents were fine with it made her feel ten times better, like at weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She let out a content sigh and dialed a number that was all to familiar, she waited one ring, two rings..."Hello" Santana smiled as she heard the voice she really needed to hear.

"Hey" Santana said with a smile on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Dani questioned when the line went silent, Santana sighed with contentment before answering.

"I told them" the line was silent for a moment and she could almost hear the things that were going through Dani's mind. "And everything fine" she heard the other girl let our a sigh.

"Aww San that's great, I'm so proud of you right now" Santana chuckled some as she heard the smile in the other girls voice.

"Its thanks to you" Santana replied, she heard Dani chuckle some before she answered.

"Its was down to you, I just helped you realise that it made you brilliant" Santana bit her lip some as she listened to the other girl. "San?"

"Hmm"

"Are you okay?" Santana smiled and let out a breath.

"Yea, I'm just happy" Dani smiled when she heard how content the other girl sounded. "And kinda tired" Dani smiled at how cute the other girl was being, it was a side she didn't really get to see of the other girl but one she liked.

"Okay, I'll let you go and I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night Santana" Santana hummed and smiled some as she played with her blanket on her bed.

"See you tomorrow Dani" she smiled some when the girl hung up, she really did feel good now, she felt the way she did before everything seemed to get so complicated. Tomorrow would be a good day.

xxx

Wednesday Morning 9am.

"Well hello" Santana smiled some when her heard the voice she was most looking forward to hearing that day. She turned and noticed Dani standing next to her locker, she smirked some when se realised what Dani was wearing.

"You look.." Santana let her eyes roll over the girls body, her jeans seemed to hug her legs perfectly as did her plan white t-shirt and black blazer, it was a simple look but she did look hot. "Beautiful" Dani couldn't help but blush at the way Santana was looking at her.

"Thank you, you look amazing as usual" Dani said with a smiled as she pecked Santana's cheek causing heat the travel to the place her lips touched.

"You're still coming to mine tomorrow night right" Santana asked hoping the girl hadn't forgotten.

"Only if you want me too" Dani replied with a smirk which on made Santana chuckle.

"Of course"

"Then I will, but right now I need to go and do a thing, so I'll see you later" Santana frowned some but smiled when Dani winked at her. As she watched Dani walk away she couldn't help but think what tomorrow night would bring or what the future would hold for the two of them.

"You so want her" Santana snapped out of her day-dream when he heard Quinn's voice next to her. "Come on, we need to get to class" Quinn said as she dragged the girl by the arm to their first class.

xxx

Wednesday afternoon 4pm - Glee club.

Mr. Schue smiled as he walked into the room, he noticed everyone was already there which to no surprise having a small jam session to 'We got the beat' he realised they wer almost finished and clapped his hands.

"Wow guys, I'm loving it ready and rearing to go" Everyone smiled at him before sitting in their usual seat in the choir room. "So because I wasn't here yesterday, our assignment for this week is.." he paused as she walked over to the white board and wrote in black writing "The Beatles, now each of you have to sing a song or a mash-up with a beatles song, that you feel relates to you" the room erupted into chatter at the new assignment.

"Mr. Schue I've got one already" everyone seemed slightly surprised considering it was Santana of all people willing to go first.

"Well that's great Santana, go ahead" Mr. Schue smiled some as he made his way over to the other and sit down giving Santana the floor.

"Dani can you help me?" Dani nodded before getting up and walking over to Santana who smiled at her, she whispered the song to Dani who went over to the band told them the song choice and picked up an acoustic guitar. Dani smiled when Santana looked at her and nodded, she and the band begun to play the opening chords. Mr. Schue smiled some in realisation of the song.

Santana:  
Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right, mmm...

Dani:  
Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here

Dani and Santana:  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right da da da da da da da  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dani begun to walk over to Santana when she realised the other girl watching her, this song was perfect for them it described their situation perfectly.

Dani and Santana:  
Little darling, the smiles returning to their faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right da da da da da da da  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dani and Santana:  
Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear, Yeah  
Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right da da da da da da da  
Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right da da da da da da da  
It's all right da da da da da da da

Sun, sun, sun here it comes. The room erupted into cheers when the duo finished it really was a nice change to see Santana so happy and content with herself, it was refreshing considering her usual bitchy self stopped her from doing this kinda thing.

xxx

"Wow Santana, I've never really seen you like that" Dani said with a smile as she and Santana made their way towards the car park. Santana smiled some as she looked at the blond before her.

"Well I hope you understood the song from my point of view" Santana sighed some when she noticed Dani frown and shake her head. "Erm, well I see it as I was in a dark place before and me coming out well to my parents at least was the sun part, like I'm finally happy with how I am right now" Santana noticed the look Dani was giving her and I made her blush some; again she was thankful of her dark completion.

"Thats sweet, really" Dani replied before leaning in a kissing Santana on the cheek. When she pulled away Santana smiled and chuckled some. She really wasn't used to someone being this way with her but it was something she could get used too.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Santana nodded and watched the girl walk away and link arms with Quinn who had waited for her.

xxx

Thursday evening 5pm.

Santana nervously bit her lips as she looked through her closet for something to wear, she let out a frustrated sigh in realisation she had nothing to wear; which was ironic considering her closet was full of clothes. Just as she sat on her bed her mom opened the door slightly.

"You look like you could do with some help" Maribel smiled some when she noticed Santana nod. "Come on, she'll be here in an hour. And don't worry I'll be gone by then" Santana smiled some as she and her mom stood in front of her wardrobe.

"I've got nothing to wear" Santana remarked with a huff, her mom chuckled some as she pulled out a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts.

"Well unless you want to go out in your underwear I recommend you chose something" Santana chuckled some as her mom pulled out a simple white tee and some blue jeans.

"I could rock that" she said looking at the clothe in her moms hands.

"Yea, you could now try it on" she said as she continued to look through her daughters closet and found a brown leather jacket and brown boots. She turned and smiled at her daughter. "See simple is aways beautiful" she said as she kissed Santana on her cheek.

"Mom!" Santana whined, her mom chuckled some. "What are you to old to let your mom kiss you?" Santana nodded as she walked over to her mirror to apply her make up.

"Hells yea"

"I don't think so, you still love me" she said as she stood behind her daughter. "You look so beautiful, if this girl doesn't love you then she's foolish" Santana chuckled some and noticed it has half five.

"You need to go she'll be here soon" Santana said as she and her mom made their way out of Santana's room.

"Hmm, okay" she said as she placed Santana's coat and jacket on the bench by the front door and grabbed her own. "I'll see you later mija have fun" she said kissing Santana on the cheek only making her whine again about that she was too old for that.

Santana let out a breath as she made her way into the kitchen, she opened the cupboards and pulled out some sauce pans, two plates and two glasses. She opened the fridge and looked in.

"Right chicken" she pulled it out and kicked the fridge door shut, she filled a pan up with water and turned the stove on. She grabbed the rice from the cupboard and flicked on the radio she smiled when she herd 'Don't' by Ed Sheeran fill the kitchen with sound. She set the timer for the rice and slowly started cooking the chicken and vegetables. She looked at her phone and noticed it was six, as she placed it on the kitchen table the door bell rang.


End file.
